New Kingdom Hearts Worlds
You may also be interested in viewing the Non-cannon Kingdom Hearts ideas page. This page is for listing new not-as-yet-seen Kingdom Hearts ideas that are within the series's cannon. The Kingdom Hearts cannon consists of the works of Disney (especially the Disney animated feature cannon) and Square-Enix. (especially the Final Fantasy universe) Pixar ideas are also allowed, because of that company's affiliation with Disney. This is not a page for listing every work thsoe two companies ever made or could possibly put into Kingdom Hearts. It is not for listing anything that has already been put into the Kingdom Hearts series. It is for listing and describing good ideas for future Kingdom Hearts content. These are submitted in hopes that they will be put to use in future installments of the series by the copyright owner(s) of the Kingdom Hearts series. __TOC__ = Documented ideas = New Drive Forms for Sora Name Color Number of keyblades Growth Ability Proud Form Green Three (one is controlled telepathically Long Jump Dynamic Form White Two Strength Spider Form Black Four (controlled with two extra arms) Crawl Scorpion Form Dark Red Three (one is controlled with a scorpion tail) Poison Ultimate Form Gold Four (controlled telepathically) Teleport Flash Form Purple One Slowdown New World Transformations Film World Sora Donald Goofy King Mickey Toy Story Andy's House Super Sora action figure White rubber Ducky. Goof in a box. A marionette in Mickey's original red shorts. Ratatouille Rat Paris Rats (except for Mickey, who just wears his original red shorts) The Incredibles '''Metroville "The Keyblade Master" (Sora in a Tokusatsu-style costume a la Viewtiful Joe). Phantom Duck Super Goof Unknown Cars Radiator Springs A made-up car (like Lightning McQueen) with Sora's eyes and mouth. (The Keyblade is attached to Sora's right front wheel.) A Volkswagen Beetle with Donald's face and hat. A PT Cruiser with Goofy's face and hat. A Ferrari with Mickey's face and ears. A Bug's Life Bug City An ant with Sora's face. A bee with Donald's head. A stag beetle with Goofy's head. A horsefly with Mickey's head. Dinosaur Dinosaur Valley A Styracosaurus with Sora's eyes, similar to Lion Sora from Kingdom Hearts II. The spikes on Sora's head are meant to resemble his hair. A pterodactyl with Donald's head, similar to Bird Donald from Kingdom Hearts II. A T-Rex with Goofy's head, NOT similar to Turtle Goofy. A lemur with Mickey's head. The Aristocats Paris, 1910 A kitten with brown fur, white fur chin and with Sora's hair, simular to Lion Sora from Kingdom Hearts II. (except for the tail). A white cat with Donald's head wearing his hat. A cat with Goofy's head wearing his hat. A black cat with Mickey's head and original red shorts (NOTICE: The red shorts are also his fur). Narnia Narnia Regular fantasy-like clothes like the four Pevensie children, only the colors remain the same and Armer (or Knight) clothing for the battle with the White Witch = Undocumented ideas = These ideas need to have descriptions written for each of them. They also need to be sorted first by type and then chronologicallly. Some ideas might not be good enough to be included, so sorting for quality is also a good idea. Square-Enix-themed worlds *'The Dark Citadel' / Dragon Quest *'Millenial Fair' / Chrono Trigger *'Midgar' / Final Fantasy VII *'Balamb' / Final Fantasy VIII *'Esthar' / Final Fantasy VIII *'Lindblum' / Final Fantasy IX *'Zanarkand''' / Final Fantasy X *'Amestris' / Fullmetal Alchemist Disney-themed worlds Classic animated films *'Mouse London' / The Great Mouse Detective *'Devil's Bayou' / The Rescuers *'Caysey's Circus' / Dumbo *'Toad Hall' / Wind in the Willows *'Sherwood Forest' / Robin Hood *'Man-Village' / The Jungle Book *'Montressa Spaceport' / Treasure Planet *'Jamestown' / Pocahontas *'Notre Dame' / Hunchback of Notre Dame *'Prydain' / The Black Cauldron *'Black and White London' / 101 Dalmations *'Musicland' / Fantasia *'Cinderella Castle' / Cinderella Castle *'Forest of the Great Prince'/''Bambi'' *'Paris, 1910'/''The Aristocats'' Jim Henson films *'Hollywood Theaters' / The Muppet Movie (Disney released version) Pixar films *'Andy's Room' / Toy Story **'Star Command' / Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *'Ant Island' / A Bug's Life *'Monsters, Inc. Headquarters' / Monsters, Inc. *'Great Barrier Reef' / Finding Nemo *'Metroville' / The Incredibles *'Radiator Springs' / Cars *'Rat Paris' / Ratatouille Relatively new films *'World's End' / Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (NOTE: This world is "connected" to Port Royal in a similar manner to Disney Castle/Timeless River in KH2.) *'Oakey Oaks''' / Chicken Little *'Narnia' / The Chronicles of Narnia *'Notre Dame' / The Hunchback of Notre Dame *'Paradise Island' / Lilo & Stitch *'New York Zoo' / The Wild *'Atlantis' / Atlantis: The Lost Empire *'Toon Town' / Who Framed Roger Rabbit *'Dinosaur Valley' / Dinosaur *'New York City and/or Andelasia' / Enchanted *'Summerton High School'/ Minutemen *'The North Pole' / The Santa Clause *'Camp Rock' / Camp Rock *'Mount Rushmore' / Natiomal Treasure 2 *'Terabythia' / Bridge to Terabythia TV shows *'Magical Underground' / American Dragon: Jake Long *'Sacramento''' / Even Stevens *'Canada' / Life With Derek *'The Tipton Hotel' / The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *'Middleton''' / Kim Possible *'Magic Mansion''' / Now You See It... *'Coventry Island''' / Twitches *'The Dreamport''' / Journey Into Imagination *'Thunder Mesa''' / Phantom Manor / Frontierland *'Udrogoth' / Dave the Barbarian *'Le Gume Island' / The Proud Family Movie *'Pickford' / Phil of the Future *'Del Valle High School' / As the Bell Rings *'Amazon Jungle' / Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *'Skickyfeet' / The Buzzon Maggie *'Kuzco City' / The Emporor's New Groove *'Zenon's Spacestation' / Wikipedia:Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century (film) *'Callum Dairy' / Cow Belles *'East High School' / High School Musical *'House of Mouse' / House of Mouse *'3rd Street School' / Recess *'World of Power Rangers''' / Power Rangers *'St. Canard' / Darkwing Duck *'Bluffington' / Disney's Doug *'Duckburg' / Ducktales *'X Middle School' / Fillmore! *'Spoonerville' / Goof Troop *'Intrepridville Space Station' / Lloyd In Space *'Bear Mountain' / Brother Bear *'19th Century England' / Wikipedia:Around the World in 80 Days (2004 film) *'Camp Green Lake' / Holes *'Avalon' / Gargoyles *'Oceanic Flight 813' / Lost *'Land of Gummi' / [[Wikipedia:Disney's Adventures of the Gummi bears|Disney's Adventures of the Gummi bears *'Land of Wuz''' / Wuzzles|The Wuzzles] New allies Disney worlds *'Max''' / Spoonerville (Goof Troop) *'Marlin' / Great Barrier Reef (Finding Nemo) *'Lightning McQueen' / Radiator Springs (Cars) *'Mr. Incredible' / Metroville (The Incredibles) *'Flik' / Bug City (A Bug's Life) *'Kida' / Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *'Jet Bradley' / Space Paranoids (Tron 2.0) *'Buzz Lightyear' / Andy's House (Toy Story) *'Peter Pevensie' / Narnia (The Chronicles of Narnia) *'Pocahontas' / Jamestown (Pocahontas) *'Quasimodo' / Notre Dame (Hunchback of Notre Dame) *'Jack Shephard' / Oceanic Flight 813 (Lost) *'Samson' / New York Zoo (The Wild) *'Stitch' / Paradise Islands (or Hawaii) (Lilo & Stitch) (NOTE: Stitch was a summon in Kingdom Hearts II.) *'Taran' / Prydain (The Black Cauldron) *'Aladar' / Dinosaur Valley (Dinosaur) *'Zack and Cody Martin'/Tipton Hotel'' (Wikipedia: The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2005 TV show)) *'Troy Bolton' / East High School (High School Musical) *'Derek Venturi' / Canada (Life With Derek) *'Miley Stewart' / The Stewarts House (or California) (Hannah Montanna) *'Dwayne Robertson' / Mighty Ducks of Anaheim (D2: The Mighty Ducks) *'Kermit the Frog' / Hollywood Theaters (The Muppet Movie) (Disney released version) *'Duchess' / Paris, 1910 (The Aristocats) *'Phineas and Ferb' / Danville (Phineas and Ferb) *'Shane Gray, Nate and Jason (Connect Three)' / Camp Rock (Camp Rock) Square Enix Worlds *'Edward Elric' / Amestris (Fullmetal Alchemist) *'Leon (Squall)' / Balamb (Final Fantasy VIII) *'Cloud Strife' / Midgar (Final Fantasy VII) (NOTE: Leon and Cloud both made past appearances in KH games, but not as world partners.) *'Vincent Valentine' / (Final Fantasy VII) *'Hero' / The Dark Citadel (Dragon Quest) *'Chrono' / Chrono Trigger'' *'Vann' / Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' New summons Disney summons *'Baloo' / The Jungle Book *'Darkwing Duck' / Darkwing Duck *'Elliot' / Pete's Dragon *'Kuzco' / The Emperor's New Groove *'Jack-Jack' / The Incredibles *'Kenai' / '' Brother Bear'' *'Jake Long' / American Dragon: Jake Long *'Rex' / Toy Story *'Roger Rabbit' / Who Framed Roger Rabbit *'The Spring Sprite' / Fantasia 2000 *'Tron' / Tron (NOTE: Since Jet is your new ally in Space Paranoids, Tron is only a summon.) *'V.I.N.CENT' /''The Black Hole'' *'Willie the giant' /''Fun and Fancy Free'' *'Nemo' / Finding Nemo *'Aslan' / Narnia *'James P. Sullivan' / Monsters, Inc. *'Zachary (Zack) and Cody Martin'/The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *'Remy'/''Ratatouille (2007 film)'' *'Virgil Fox'/''Minutemen'' *'Oliver Oken' / Hannah Montana *'Dwayne Robertson' / D2: The Mighty Ducks *'Edwin Venturi' / Life With Derek *'Kermit the Frog, or Miss Piggy or Animal' / The Muppet Movie (Disney released version) *'Lumpy the Heffalump' / Pooh's Heffalump Movie *'Thomas O'Malley the Alley Cat' / The Aristocats *'Phineas and/or Ferb' / Phineas and Ferb Square-Enix summons *'Fighter' / Final Fantasy I *'Black Mage''' / Final Fantasy I *'White Mage''' / Final Fantasy I *'Bahamut''' / Final Fantasy X *'Anima''' / Final Fantasy X *'Yojimbo''' / Final Fantasy X *'The Magus Sisters''' / Final Fantasy X *'Knights of the Round''' / Final Fantasy VII *'Alphonse Elric' / Fullmetal Alchemist *'Magus' / Chrono Trigger Other *'No. XIV''' Theme Songs and Made-Up Songs for new and returning worlds (NOTE: Some of the songs might be used again in new and returning worlds like on Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II). *'The Tipton Hotel'/''Here I Am (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Theme Song)'' and Working Together (NOTE: Working Together is the one of the battle songs from Kingdom Hearts II). *'100 Acre Wood'/''Winnie the Pooh'' and Bounce-a-Rama (Sped-Up Version) (NOTE: These songs were also played on all three games of Kingdom Hearts). *'Narnia'/''Evacuating London'' and The Battle (NOTE: Both of these songs were played in the movie). *'The Stewart House (or California)'/''Life's What You Make It'' and Bustin' Up On The Beach (NOTE: Bustin' Up On The Beach is the Destiny Islands optional (or happy) battle song from Kingdom Hearts). *'Radiator Springs'/''Route 66'' and The Big Race (NOTE: Both of these songs were played in the movie). *'Summerton High School'/original music score or themes from Minutemen. Extra songs for cutscenes, and battles (gameplays) (NOTE: These songs are from the Kingdom Hearts series.) *'The Tipton Hotel'/''Hesitation'', Dance to the Death, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle and Friends in My Heart. *'Narnia'/''Villains of a Sort'', Hesitation, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle and Friends in My Heart. *'Radiator Springs'/''Missing You'', Hesitation, Rowdy Rumble, and Friends in My Heart *'The Stewarts House'/''Missing You'', Strange Whispers, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle. and Friends in My Heart. *'Summerton High School'/''Missing You'', Laughter and Merriment, Organization XIII, The 13th Struggle, Vim and Vigor, Hesitation and Friends in My Heart. *'East High School'/''Strange Whispers'', Roxas, Missing You, The Corrupted, and Friends in My Heart. *'Danville'/''Hazardous Highway'', Strange Whispers, The Corrupted, and Roxas *'Andy's Room'/''Missing You'', Working Together, Hesitation and Roxas Villians *'Lady Tremaine'/''Cinderella (Disney film)'' *'Frollo'/''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Disney film)'' *'Ratcliffe'/''Pocahontas'' *'Syndrome'/''The Incredibles'' *'Evil Emperor Zurg'/''Toy Story 2'' *'Yzma'/''The Emperor's New Groove'' *'Sid Phillips'/''Toy Story'' *'Hopper'/''A Bug's Life'' *'Randall Boggs and/or Henry J. Waternoose'/''Monsters, Inc.'' *'Chick Murphy Hicks'/''Cars (2006 film)'' *'Forte the Pipe-Organ'/''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *'White Witch'/''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005 film)'' *'Cruella De Vil'/''One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961 film)'' *'Queen Narissa'/''Enchanted (2007 film)'' *'Queen and/or Hag Queen (Witch)'/''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937 film)'' *'Maleficent'/''Sleeping Beauty'' (NOTE: She was not defeated on Kingdom Hearts II). *'Pete'/various Mickey Mouse and Goofy cartoon shorts and films (NOTE: He was not defeated on Kingdom Hearts II). *'Edgar the Butler'/''The Aristocats'' *'Sharpay Evans'/''High School Musical'' *'Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger-Von Helsinger Kepelugerhoffer'/''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' *'The Cracker'/''Hannah Montana'' *'"Dr." Heinz Doofenshmirtz'/''Phineas and Ferb'' *'Luann Stewart'/''Hannah Montana'' *'Jack Frost'/''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' *'Stinky Pete (Prospector)'/''Toy Story 2'' List of Worlds that has Heartless, Nobodies and/or one of the Organization XIII members *''The Tipton Hotel'' (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) *'Heartless:' Shadow/Soldier/Red Nocturne/Neoshadow/Trickmaster *'Nobodies:' Dusk/Sniper/Creeper *'Organization member(s):' Larxene (No. XII) *''The McDonald-Venturis House (or Ontario, Canada)'' (Life With Derek) *'Heartless:' Shadow/Darkball/Soldier/Blue Rhapsody/Search Ghost *'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assassin/Gambler/Sniper *'Organization member(s):' Vexen *''Narnia'' (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005 film)) *'Hearless:' Soldier/Neoshadow/Wizard/Wyvern/Defender *'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper *'Organization member(s):' Luxord *''The Stewart House (or California)'' (Hannah Montana) *'Heartless:' Shadow/Neoshadow/Aeroplane/Dark Side *'Nobodies:' Dusk/Creeper/Twiglight Thorn *'Organization member(s):' Marluxia *''Radiator Springs'' (Cars (2006 film)) *'Heartless:' Aeroplane/Air Soldier *'Nobodies:' None *'Organization member(s):' None *''Summerton High School'' (Minutemen (film)) *'Heartless:' Crescendo/Shadow/Neoshadow/Soldier/Aeroplane *'Nobodies:' Dusk/Assasin/Creeper/Gambler/Sniper *'Organization member(s):' Zexion New Voice actors and Extra New Characters (and Returning Voice Actors and Characters) (NOTE: Some of the new characters and the new voice cast actors may not appear (or may vary) in the future game releases of the Kingdom Hearts series). *Jason Dolley as Virgil Fox (from Minutemen) *Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/Luann Stewart (Miley's evil cousin) (both from Hannah Montana) *Billy Ray Cyrus as Mr. Stewart *Dolly Parton as Aunt Dolly (from Hannah Montana) *Mitchell Musso as Oliver Oken (from Hannah Montana)/Jeremy (from Phineas and Ferb) *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus (from Phineas and Ferb) *Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart *Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog *Frank Oz as Miss Piggy/Monsters, Inc. Assistant Fungus *Tim Curry as Forte the Pipe Organ (from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *Steve Becemi as Randall Boggs *John Goodman as James P. Sullivan (Sulley) *Billy Crystal as Mike Wazowski *Mary Gibbs as Boo *Micheal Seater as Derek Venturi (from Life with Derek) *Dylan Sprouse as Zack Martin *Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin *Kim Rhodes as Carey Martin *Brenda Song as London Tipton *Phill Lewis as Mr. Moseby *Ashley Tisdale as Maddie (from Zack and Cody)/Candace Flynn (from Phineas and Ferb)/Sharpay Evans (from High School Musical) *Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth (from High School Musical) *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (from Phineas and Ferb)/Caitlyn (from Camp Rock) *Owen Willson as Lightning McQueen *Paul Newman as Doc (if he's still living) *Micheal Wallis as Sherrif the Police Car (from Cars) *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera (the Porche) (from Cars)/Rosie the Black Widow Spider (from A Bug's Life) *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear/Scott Calvin (Santa Clause) (from the ''Santa Clause movies) *Martin Short as Jack Frost (from The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause) *Eric Lloyd as Charlie Calvin (from the Santa Clause movies) *Andrew Stanton as Evil Emperor Zurg (from Toy Story 2)/Crush the Sea-Turtle (from Finding Nemo) *Dave Folley as Flik (from A Bug's Life) *Liam Neeson as Aslan the Lion *Anna Popplewell as Susan Pevensie *Skandar Kaynes as Edmund Pevensie *Georgie Henley as Lucy Pevensie *William Moseley as Peter Pevensie *James McAvoy as Mr. Tumnus (from Narnia) *Tilda Swinton as The White Witch (from Narnia) *Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr (Mr. Incredible) *Holly Hunter as Helen Parr (Elastigirl) *Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr *Spencer Fox as Dash (Dashiel) Parr *Jason Lee as Buddy Pine (Incrediboy, then Syndrome) *Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone (from The Incredibles) *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory the Blue Tang Fish *Alexander Gould as Nemo the Clownfish (from Finding Nemo)/Bambi (from Bambi II) *Albert Brooks as Marlin the Clownfish *William Defoe as Gill (from Finding Nemo) *Patton Oswalt as Remy (from Ratatouille) *Lou Romano as Alfredo Linguini (from Ratatouille) *Brenda Blethyn as Mama Heffalump (from Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Kyle Stanger as Lumpy the Heffalump (from Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Joy Tanner as Nora McDonald (from Life with Derek) *Jordan Todosey as Lizzie McDonald (from Life with Derek) *Ashley Leggat as Casey McDonald (from Life with Derek) *John Ralston as George Venturi (from Life with Derek) *Daniel Madger as Edwin Venturi (from Life with Derek) *Ariel Waller as Marti Venturi (from Life with Derek) *Moises Arias as Rico (from Hannah Montana) *Brooke Shields as Susan Stewart (from Hannah Montana) *Zac Efron as Troy Bolton (from High School Musical) *Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres (from Camp Rock)/Charlotte Adams (from As the Bell Rings) *Jonas Brothers as Connect Three (from Camp Rock) *Adrian R'Mante as Esteban (from Zack and Cody) *Brian Stepanek as Arwin (from Zack and Cody) *John Ratzenburger as Hamm the Piggy Bank (from the Toy Story films)/P.T. Flea (from A Bug's Life)/Yeti the Abominable Snowman (from Monsters, Inc.)/School of Fish (from Finding Nemo)/The Underminer (from The Incredibles)/Mack the Semi-Truck (from Cars)/Mustafa (from Rataouille) *Richard Petty as The King (from Cars) *Tony Oller as Danny Neilson (from As the Bell Rings) *Carlson Young as Tiffany Blake (from As the Bell Rings) *Collin Cole as Skipper Adamson (from As the Bell Rings) *Gabriela Rodriguez as Brooke Nichols (from As the Bell Rings) *Seth Ginsburg as Toejam (from As the Bell Rings) *Luke Benward as Charlie Tuttle (from Minutemen) *Nicholas Braun as Zeke Thompson (from Minutemen) *Chelsea Staub as Stephanie Jameson (from Minutemen) *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn (from Phineas and Ferb)/Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger-Von Helsinger Kepelugerhoffer (from Zack and Cody) *Estelle Harris as Muriel (from Zack and Cody)/Mrs. Potato Head (from Toy Story 2) *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head (from the Toy Story films) *Wallace Shawn as Nervous Rex (from the Toy Story films) *Kevin Spacey as Hopper (from A Bug's Life) *Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Princess Atta (from A Bug's Life) *Phyllis Diller as The Queen Ant (from A Bug's Life) (if she's still living) *Richard Kind as Molt (Hopper's brother) (from A Bug's Life) *David Hyde Pierce as Silm the Stick Bug (from A Bug's Life) *Denis Leary as Francis the Lady Bug (from A Bug's Life) *Michael McShane as Tuck and Roll the Pillbugs (from A Bug's Life) *Brad Garrett as Dim the Beetle (from A Bug's Life)/Bloat the Blowfish (from Finding Nemo)/Aguste Gusteau (from Ratatouille) *Peter Sohn as Emile (Remy's brother) (from Ratatouille) *Amy Adams as Giselle (from Enchanted) *James Marsden as Prince Edward (from Enchanted) *Timothy Spall as Nathaniel (from Enchanted) *Patrick Dempsey as Robert Philip (from Enchanted) *Idina Menzel as Nancy Tremaine (from Enchanted) *Rachel Covey as Morgan Philip (Robert's daughter) (from Enchanted) *Susan Sarandon as Queen Narissa (from Enchanted) *Jeff Bennett as Pip in Andalasia (from Enchanted) *Kevin Lima as Pip in New York (from Enchanted) *Kimmy Robertson as Fifi the Feather-Duster (from Beauty and the Beast) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo (from The Muppet Movie (Disney released version)) *Jerry Nelson as Robin the Frog (from The Muppet Movie (Disney released version)) *Joan Cusak as Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl (from Toy Story 2) *Kelsey Grammer as The Prospector (Stinky Pete) (from Toy Story 2) *Wayne Knight as Al McWiggin (from Toy Story 2) *Jodi Benson as Ariel (from The Little Mermaid)/Tour Guide Barbie (from Toy Story 2) *Josh Hutcherson as Jess Aarons (from Bridge to Terabithia) *AnnaSophia Robb as Leslie Burke (from Bridge to Terabithia) *Allison Janney as Peach the Starfish (from Finding Nemo) *Austin Pendleton as Gurgle (from Finding Nemo)/Max (from The Muppet Movie (Disney released version)) *Stephen Root as Bubbles (from Finding Nemo) *Vicki Lewis as Deb & Flo (from Finding Nemo) *Geoffrey Rush as Nigel the Pellican (from Finding Nemo) *Nicholas Bird as Squirt the Little Sea-Turtle (Crush the Sea-Turtle's son) (from Finding Nemo)/Boy on Trycycle (from The Incredibles) *Susan Blakeslee as Maleficent (from Sleeping Beauty)/Lady Tremaine (from the Cinderella films) *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Tress MacNeile as Anastasia (Cinderella's Stepsister) (from Cinderella II and Cinderella III'') *Rob Paulson as Jaq (from Cinderella II and Cinderella III) *Corey Burton as Gus Mouse (from Cinderella II and Cinderella III)/Dale the Chipmunk (from Chip and Dale) *Frank W. Welker as Lucifer the Cat (from the Cinderella films)/Abu the Monkey (from the Aladdin films and series) *Andre Stojka as The King (from Cinderella II and Cinderella III)/Owl (from the Winnie the Pooh series) *Russi Taylor as The Fairy Godmother and Mary Mouse (from Cinderella II and Cinderella III)/Minnie Mouse (from various Disney cartoons and shorts) *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell (from Tinker Bell) *Jesse McCartney as Terrence (from Tinker Bell)/Roxas (from Kingdom Hearts II) *America Ferrera as Fawn (from Tinker Bell) *Raven-Symone as Iridessa *Lucy Liu as Silvermist (from Tinker Bell) *Kristin Chenoweth as Rosetta (from Tinker Bell) *Anjelica Huston as Queen Clarion (from Tinker Bell) *Jim Cummings as Pooh Bear/Tigger *Ken Sansom as Rabbit *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse *Eddie Carroll as Jiminy Cricket Cast photos thumb | = See Also = Related ideas *Non-cannon Kingdom Hearts External links *Wikipedia:List of worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series *Wikipedia:List of Disney theatrical animated features